Bunga ditepi jalan
by Zashache
Summary: matt menemukan bunga cantik yang terbengkalai ditaman wammy's, diapun merasa nasibnya sama dengan bunga kecil itu. yang sendirian dan tanpa siapapun...namun dia tak ingin merasa seperti itu selamanya.


Good day

Good day!! :D

Gak tau nih asalnya cerita fict ini dari mana, mungkin kebanyakan dengerin lagu2 jadul kali yahhh….ini songfict pertama gue, mengambil lagu So7, "Bunga ditepi Jalan".

Pair MattMello, saat mereka masih berada diwammy's house.

Umur mereka yah kira2 6-7 tahun gitu deh….biar lucu x3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Suatu kali kutemukan…bunga ditepi jalan…siapa yang menanamnya? Tak seorangpun mengira…bunga ditepi jalan, alangkah indahnya…..oh kasihan… 'kan ku petik…sebelum layu…_

Siang yang cerah diWammy's house, anak2 lagi pada main bola dilapangan, dan yang lain sedang bermain dengan bebas ditaman. Sementara ada salah satu dari mereka yang hanya duduk termerenung dibangku.

"hhhh…..bosan…"

keluh matt. Dia sudah duduk disana dari setengah jam yang lalu, dia tak memliki kerjaan hari ini. Mello sibuk mengerjakan tugas2nya, jadinya mereka tak bisa main bersama.

"hey matt!! Main bola yuk!! Kamu diem aja dari tadi sih!!" ajak evan yang datang menghampiri matt.

"enggak ah, aku mo nungguin mello selesai ngerjain tugas aja…" matt langsung menolaknya dengan halus.

"ohhh….yaw dah….kalo berubah pikiran, aku ama yang lain disana yaa…." Kata evan sambil menunjuk kearah temen2nya, kemudian dia meninggalkan matt sendirian kembali.

Matt lalu menatap kelangit, awan bergerak begitu perlahan, matahari juga tak terlalu menyengat….membuat dia menjadi semakin bosan.

"hhh…jalan2 aja deh…."

Kemudian matt berinisiatif untuk berjalan2 mengitari gedung wammy's house yang gede banget itu, berkeliling gedung2 tua yang terbuat dari batu bata hitam, seperti kastil dijaman dulu.

Tak lama berjalan, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian matt.

"eh…bunga?"

ya, bunga kecil berwarna ungu pekat didekat pintu pagar. Bunga yang sangat cantik, namun dia tumbuh ditempat yang salah.

Matt kemudian menghampiri bunga itu, dan memandangnya sesaat.

"bunga yang cantik, berbeda dengan bunga2 yang lain disini…. Tapi kok tumbuh disini ya? Aneh…" gungamnya bingung. Disentuhlah kelopak bunga itu olehnya, kelopak bunga itu begitu halus, dan juga bunga itu sangat enak dipandang, matt tak bosan memandangnya lama sekalipun.

"mengapa kamu sendirian? Mengapa tidak tumbuh dengan yang lain? Bukankah lebih enak jika tumbuh ditempat yang juga ada bunga2 lain?" mattpun berbicara pada bunga itu.

namun tak ada balasan. Bunga itu tergoyang sedikit terkena angin lalu yang lembut.

"sendirian itu enggak enak, apalagi ditempat seperti ini….mengapa kau memilih untuk tumbuh sendirian?" Tanya matt lagi.

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Matt berfikir dia sudah gila karena berbicara dengan bunga.

"setidaknya kamu masih bisa untuk menutup kelopak

bungamu yang cantik itu, agar melindungimu dari kenyataan.

Sedangkan aku? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis."

_Disekitar belukar, dan rumput gersang….seorangpun tak 'kan mau..memperhatikan….biarlah 'kan kuambil, menghias rumahku…oh kasihan….'kan ku petik…sebelum layu….._

"hehehe. Aku mungkin aneh, iri kepada bunga sepertimu.

Tapi aku memang benar2 iri padamu, yang tak tergoyahkan jika terkena angin kencang sekalipun, menutup kelopakmu ketika kenyataan menyerang….." kata matt dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Angin lalu kembali berhembus, dan menjuraikan rambut matt sedikit.

"oh! Aku tahu! Kau sendirian karena kau adalah bunga tercantik disini!" kata matt langsung.

"hmm…kalau dilihat2, kau memang satu2nya bunga tercantik disini, melebihi bunga apapun….namun…bahkan bunga cantikpun harus layu juga, harus mati…." Perlahan2 matt menunduk, melihat tanah yang gersang disekitar bunga ungu itu.

"Orang tuaku juga sudah mati, seperti saudara2mu yang lain.

Tapi….setidaknya ada satu yang hidup, seperti kamu…dan aku." Kata matt yang perlahan2 menjadi tersenyum kembali.

_Bunga ditepi jalan…alangkah indahnya….oh kasihan…. 'kan kupetik….oh kasihan….sebelum layu….oh kasihan… 'kan kupetik….oh kasihan….sebelum layu…._

"Mail."

Tiba2 suara seseorang terdengar. Matt langsung mencari asal suara itu, ternyata itu L. yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"oh! L-sama!" matt langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, dan membersihkan celana jeansnya yang terkena tanah.

"…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya L bingung sambil mengigit ibu jarinya.

"tak ada apa2, aku sedang menatap bunga itu." jawab Matt sambil menunjuk kebunga ungu yang tadi diapandang.

"oh, bunga Anemone."

"anemone?" kata matt bingung.

"bunga cantik yang umurnya pendek."kata L singkat.

"oh…." Kata matt sambil menatap kembali kebunga itu.

kemudian dengan perlahan2 dia memetik bunga itu.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" L kembali dibuat bingung dengan tingkahnya matt.

"aku akan memberikannya kemello! Karena dia sama cantiknya dengan mello!" kata matt sebelum dia lari pergi masuk kedalam gedung.

L terdiam dengan wajah bingung untuk sesaat.

"hmph…sudah kuduga kalau kau anak yang menarik, Mail jeevas…."

_Suatu kali kutemukan…..bunga ditepi jalan….suatu kali kutemukan….bunga ditepi jalan….oh….kasihan… '.kan_

_Kupetik…._

"mello?" matt pergi masuk kedalam perpustakaan, dan menemukan mello yang duduk dilingkari oleh kamus2 besar yang disusun jadi tinggi.

"hah? Matt?" kata mello kaget, lalu dia meletakan pensilnya dimeja dan beranjak kehadapan matt.

"ada apa? L-sama baru saja pergi dari sini…dan tugas2ku belum selesai…." Tanya mello capek.

"aku hanya mau memberikanmu sesuatu!" jawab matt senang.

"?" mello jadi bingung sendiri.

"ini untukmu!" matt kemudian memperlihatkan bunga ungu yang dia petik kehadapan mello.

"…wah! Bunga yang cantik!" kata mello kagum.

"benarkan, bunga ini sangat cantik….supaya dia tak sendirian lagi, maka kuberikan padamu!" kata matt yang tambah senang ketika mello menyukai bunga itu.

"benarkah? Thanks!" matt lalu memberikan bunga itu ketangan mello, dan mello memandangnya sesaat.

"bunga yang cantik, aku tak bosan menatapnya lama2…." Kata mello pelan.

"ayo kita carikan vas untuknya!" ajak matt.

"ayo!" kata mello senang.

Kemudian mereka bergandengan tangan dan mencari vas untuk bunga ungu kecil yang cantik itu.

-(END)-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANCUR. KACAU. Fict yang aneh. Jelek abis, gue mengaku salahhh..tidakkkkkk….maafkan aku So7….telah meminjam hak ciptamu sedikit…hiihihihiiihihihik


End file.
